


Forget Myself

by Brencon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brencon/pseuds/Brencon
Summary: Aaron's battle with himself after the near-kiss with his best mate.





	Forget Myself

He collapsed against the gate, his sobs echoing through the quiet village. His tears ran red, the cut above his left eye still bleeding from the accident.

His arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he rested his head on his arms. He tried to stop. Stop the memory of his lapse. Stop his heart from wrenching.

"What are ya playin' at?" Adam asked, his breathing heavy, the adrenaline still fresh in his system from the dance with fate.

Aaron denied it, of course. But his eyes were wide, full of fear. He denied everything.

"What? You just tried stickin' your tongue down my throat, Aaron," Adam reminded him, a disbelieving look crossing his face.

"No I didn't!" Aaron stated, before jumping from the car, his voice heavy with conviction.

It didn't happen, you see.

The sound of the pub door opening and Aaron was on his feet once more. He wiped the blood from his face, wincing at the sting of pain that shot through his system as he touched the open wound.

He patted himself down, trying to find his keys. He had to get inside, hide his face from the world.

He needed to settle himself.

\--

He never did get to sleep that night, his mind was too busy; wouldn't shut up for just a second. He sat on his bed, the same clothes from the night before on him, and stared at his reflection from the mirror on his wardrobe door.

He still looked the same, his appearance not changing. So why did his mind suddenly have to push this thought into his head? To kiss his best mate?

He'd been with Victoria Sugden, and he'd liked it. And ever since the Barton's arrived in the village, he'd been like a dog in heat over Holly.

And yet now, as if from nowhere, he fancied her brother? Tried to kiss him?

Once the sun rose, he rose from his static pose, stripping himself of his clothes, as if to cleanse himself. Yet the mirror was like a window to his mind, and when he looked at his reflection, all he could see was him. Adam.

He moved to the bathroom, set the shower to the hottest possible setting and stepped in.

He scrubbed hard, washing away his shame, his skin almost blistering with the force of his cleaning. He wasn't crying, and if anyone said he was he'd have thumped 'em. The steam billowed around him. Almost an hour after he stepped into the shower, he stepped out, grabbing the nearest towel and began drying off.

His skin ached from the heat, yet he began to shiver from the chill that crept into the bathroom from the outside world.

Adam laughed as he walked around the car.

"I know you're gay."

Aaron's eyes widened, he couldn't look at Adam. He repeated himself, "No, no I'm not," shaking his head to emphasis the statement.

"You just tried ter kiss me!"Aaron argued, pointing into the car; at the scene of the near-kiss.

Aaron stared, panted, a look of deep anguish crossing his features. He couldn't have. He wasn't gay!

"You wanna try it again, is that it?" Adam asked, and Aaron couldn't help but glance at him, his breathing still heavy. Is that what he wanted? To try again?

"Well come on then, pretty boy, 'cause I'm ready for ya this time."

Adam took a step closer, his eyes intently watching Aaron's face.

Aaron turned away, once more shaking his head, his eyes darting around as he denied the event once more.

Aaron shook his head, disturbing the memory as he returned to his room once more and got ready for the new day. He dressed in his worse-off pair of jeans, a ratty t-shirt and his overalls before venturing to the kitchen for tea and toast.

It was nothing, he stated to himself once more that morning. A glitch. He decided how exactly he was going to win Holly over as sipped at his tea, the preservatives-layered toast all but forgotten on the dish before him.

He'd win Holly, deny everything that Adam insinuated happened the night before and nothing had to change.

He'd easily forget his actions, for nothing actually happened and all would be well.

He hoped.


End file.
